


The Watchmaker

by Melethril



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, The Avengers are there for Tony, They are fantastic that way, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethril/pseuds/Melethril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony receives a phone call and his teammates learn something new about the genius/playboy/billionaire/philanthropist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a tough one to explain without giving away too much. This will be a very short story, probably about 3 chapters. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Marvel and whoever else owns the Avengers and Iron Man. I certainly don't.
> 
> Rated T because it deals with death, grief and mourning.

**The Watchmaker**

_Chapter 1: Why is it always a phone call?_

They were taking a post-training break in the communal kitchen when the call came.

Tony had been talking a mile a minute about some invention or another when his phone rang. A quick glance at the caller ID made him frown.

“ _Allô_?”

There was a pause.

“Madame Blanc? _Qu’est-ce qui c’est passé_?” It took a moment for Steve to realize that his friend was speaking in French. Once he did though, he switched gears and translated the engineer’s words in his head.

“ _When? How?_ ”

It was hard to say, but Tony looked distressed at the news and Steve was instantly worried. He traded glances with Natasha whose expression was carefully neutral. However, the leader of the Avengers knew her well enough to see she was frowning.

_“I am so sorry for your loss. If there is anything I can do for you, Madame Blanc, anything at all…”_

Tony’s voice faded away. Steve’s exceptional hearing did not allow him to hear her response.

“ _Of course. It would be an honor. I’ll take the jet tonight. I’ll be there in twelve hours.”_

A short pause.

“ _No need to thank me for this, Madame. I’ll see you tomorrow. Try to get some sleep. Au revoir!”_

Tony hung up the phone and for one brief moment, before his masks were firmly put in place, he looked crushed.

“Well, guys, have you ever been to Switzerland?” he asked with false cheerfulness as he simultaneously used his cell to text someone, most likely Pepper Potts.

“Tony, what happened?” Steve asked, not even bothering to hide his concern. While his teammate obviously excelled in the art of concealing his true feelings on any matter close to his heart (literally and figuratively), the Super Soldier abhorred the practice and did his best to be as honest as possible.

The engineer sighed and momentarily avoided Steve’s gaze before he looked up again.

“Maître Jacques Blanc passed away yesterday. Old age,” he added, and the smile was so painful it hurt to witness it. “Guess that’s a nice way to go, right? I should have called him more often.” The self-depreciation was harder to bear than the false smile.

“Who was he?” Bruce asked softly as he gingerly stepped forward.

“He was a watchmaker, one of the best in the world. He worked for Stark Industries for twenty years, but returned to Geneva in 1995 to enjoy his retirement. He had three kids and eight grandchildren. His first great grandchild will be born in three months. He really looked forward to that.” The masks faltered as his voice hitched. Steve could see how the billionaire gritted his teeth to control his labored breathing.

“My condolences, Tony,” Bruce was the first to say what everyone else was thinking.

“What for?” was the brash and almost cold reply. “He wasn’t my grandfather or my father. He was just… Excuse me, I’ve got to take this,” said Tony as he left the room while accepting the call. The action was so uncharacteristic for Howard’s son that the rest of the team stared after him.

“JARVIS,” Natasha addressed the AI compassionately. “You don’t need to say anything if this is considered private information, but what do you know about Maître Jacques Blanc?”

“Sir has already given you most of the information. I know that Sir holds him in high esteem, and he has visited the gentleman once a year if business allowed it. In turn, Maître Blanc and his wife have come to the Stark residence in Malibu a total of twelve times and usually stayed for 14.65 days in average.”

That actually said a lot. It would certainly explain why the wife of a former employee called the owner of Stark Industries to inform him of her spouse’s death within twenty-four hours.

Clint summarized the situation appropriately, “Well…shit.”

“Yes.”

All with the exception of Natasha flinched as Tony’s voice disrupted the silence. The billionaire was still on the phone, and probably had not noticed the exchange between his AI and the rest of the Avengers.

“Thanks, Pep, but no, I am alright. I just need the jet ready within the hour, but make sure it’s low profile. I don’t want to cause a scene. Okay… I am _fine_ , Pep,” Tony repeated, his eyes both fond and sad. “See you in a week. Bye!”

“I’ve never been to Switzerland,” Clint said immediately. “I’d love to join you.”

Tony’s lips refused to form a real smile, but his eyes expressed gratitude.

“Make sure you bring a suit. Happy will pick us up in ten minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Also thanks for all the kudos for my other stories :-)
> 
> I love reviews… Just saying ;-)


End file.
